Midnight
by DisturbedTeen
Summary: This isn't about the Twilight books, its my vampire story.Read it you might like it.It is on going, i will be putting a chapter up every time i get a chance so be patient.
1. Moving

My mother died a few months ago, i didn't care about that.The only thing i cared about was, where was i suppose to live?The social worker said id live with my aunt in Washington, somewhere called Forks.I was packing when, a man in a black and white suit, came in to tell me it was time to leave for Forks.He had shaggy hair to be a lawyer, his eyes were a bright blue.He was only 25, he was to cute tho.As we drove off to the Air Port, i looked back at Sunbury, North Carolina, glad to be leaving this boring place.

The fly there was okay,i had first class tickets, bought with some money left over from my moms will.Lots of people tried talking to me, mostly the boys, but, really what did the see in me?I had long light brown hair, eyes that changed from green to blue, depending on my mood, i was pretty tall to be 16, 5'7, i wasn't skinny but i was fat, i was just right, and big chested,witch i hated.But, today i decided to wear my tight blue jeans, my black tank top, and my skull necklace.There was one boy who got my attention, he was totally hot!

He was the only one who didn't talk to me, like he was avoiding me actually.He had dark brown hair styled to the side, kind of emo looking, he had his bottom lip pierced, ocean blue eyes, the clearest skin i have ever seen, his pant weren't that baggy but weren't to tight, and he had on a t-shirt that wasn't to baggy and not to tight.I distracted myself from him and started to talk to the boy sitting next to me.

"So i was just wondering, where are you staying in Washington?" He was already talking before i even glanced at him.He was cute, blonde straight hair, down to his neck, blue eyes, dressed like a skater, and a voice of a singer.  
"Oh, sorry, I'm staying in Forks, with my aunt"  
"Really?Thats where i live!Do you no what school your going to?"  
"Hmm, I think they said Forks High school"  
"Cool, i go there maybe you'll have some classes with me.Oh, I'm Kyle, Kyle Stevens, by the way"  
""I'm Lynn, Lynn Hunt."

I started to have a weird feeling that someone was watching me, i turned to find the hot boy staring at me.When he noticed i was looking at him, he turned around and started to read.I had forgotten that Kyle was still talking to me until he started to wave his hand in front of my face.

"Earth to Lynn!," He shouted in a whisper.  
"Oh, i'm sorry, what did you just say?"  
"I was asking, do you no what classes you got yet?"  
"Yea, i got them a week ago"  
"What are they?"

When the plane landed, it was raining.How nice, i move away from the sun and heat and get rain!I went and found my bags and slipped out a black hoodie, with pink skulls, and put it on and pulled up the hood.Walking outside, in the rain, i started to search for my aunt's old blue van.After awhile of searching in the rain, i decided to go back inside and sit down on a bench and wait.I got woken up a little while after that.I guess i had fallen asleep.When i looked up i saw my aunt standing there,soak and wet, she was in her sweat pants and a baggy shirt, with her make up running.

"Wake up, before you get sick with all those wet cloths on!" Her voice didn't sound like she was giving out and order but, she was.

I started to get up and pick up my bags when i looked over at the clock.It was 6:30, the plane had landed at 5:00.

"You know, your late!" I was really ticked off now, she always did that!She'd say she'd be there at the right time and never was.

"I had a few things to do, took more time than i thought."

We were walking to her blue van when a car drove fast by us and kicked water up at us.I was about ready to scream but, i knew no one would hear it because of the ran.When we got in the van, i got my Ipod out and started to listen to it until, she yanked the head phone right out of my ears.

"Listen up, there are rules.You go to school on a daily basis, you pick up after your self, and use your manners.I know your not going to like living here but, deal with it." Wouldn't most people be saying "oh you'll love it here".Well not my aunt!

The rest of the drive there was quiet.When we pulled in her drive way i wasn't to shocked, her house was pretty big,four bedrooms, the house was plain, all white, with a garden in the front, some toys out in the back, and a club house for the kids.When we stepped out of the car 2 kids came running out to hug there mother, my aunt, Wanda.The kids look just like each other, long brown hair,short, green eyes, and faces that resembled a baby's cute face.They were twins the only way you could tell them apart is there personalities.When they stopped hugging there mom, the ran over to me and jump on me, and i lifted them up, carried my bags, and them both in the house.Inside the house was beautiful, you can tell it is kept clean, it seemed perfect.i got the room no one used upstairs because, the kids had a room downstairs and so did Wanda so, i was alone upstairs.

After i had unpacked i went down to the kitchen.I looked everywhere for something to eat.After 20 minutes of searching, i decided to eat a apple and sit down and watch some tv.Maybe ill go to the store and do some grocery shopping since i have some money.I thought to myself as the twins jumped into the couch i was sitting in.We watch some TV and headed to bed awhile later.


	2. Trip to the store

When i woke up in the morning everything was quiet, to quiet.Then suddenly, the twins ran in my room and jumped on me.  
"Ashley,Brittany, please get off me." I was kind of cranky, i didn't want to get up but, i did.  
They got off my bed and started giggling and whispering to each other.  
"Can you take us to the store?!" They both talked at the same time, guess they know what each other is going to say, who knows.  
"Yea, i was planning on going anyway, to get some food"  
"YAY!" They both started jumping and rushing me into the shower so id take them.

After i showered i ran down the stairs, while slipping on my shoes, and found my aunt.  
"Hey Wanda, think i can borrow your van to go to the store?The girls want to come, if thats ok."  
"Yea, the keys are hanging up.Don't take off and never come back now."

She sounded a bit sarcastic, maybe i will tho, sounds tempting.I thought, while getting the girls in her old van.On the way to the store the girls sung and danced in there seats.While i was trying to concentrate on the directions, one of the girls screamed so, i hit the brake and we slide acrossed the road.We were about 2 inches away from hitting a road sign.  
"What?!," I tried not getting mad but, i couldn't so i ended up yelling.  
"Sorry, i just really like this song"  
"Don't ever do that again!"

I was so ticked, we almost got in a wreck because she screamed, I'd thought we were about to hit someone or something.Luckily the van started back up without any problems.The rest of the ride to the store, the girls were very quiet, afraid of speaking.When we got to the store, i said sorry for yelling.When we got in the store the girls started to grab candy and snacks, witch i was going to buy, i had bought 100 with me for some food.

When i was picking out some fruits, i looked over and noticed the girls had ran off.I started to flip out, asking people if they saw them.I decided to go to a clark so they could call there names over the intercom and one of the male clarks offered me a coffee to calm me down.I took the coffee and started to drink it, after about 3 minutes i started to feel sick and ran to the restroom to throw up.The male clark had followed me, i felt a sharp pain in my head then i was out.

When i woke up i felt something tight around my wrist and feet.Then i felt a cool breeze and heard someone talking on a phone.The voice was familiar somehow.Something was pulled away from my eyes so, i could finally see where i was, it seemed like and a banded house maybe.Then i saw the male clark, talking on a cell phone, my cell phone.

My father had always taught me to, always, stay calm, so i really was trying to.The clark from the store hung up my phone and threw it on my lap.  
"Hey Kido, remeber me?"  
""Not really, Should i?"  
"Your mom owes me money, ya hear?"  
"Shes dead so, bug off!" I was tied to a chair so, i really shouldn't have been getting smart with him but, oh well, who is he to kidnap me!  
"Thats not how it works, you should no that by now, Doll Face," Now i knew,what, he was.One of the drug dealers my mom owed money to, now that shes dead they want money from me.  
"I don't have any money, you should no that by now"  
"From what i hear, you got money from your fathers death a year ago, and now some from your moms.Doesn't your aunt have control over it till your of age, Sweetheart"  
"Dont call me those stupid pet names!And, how do you figure my mom left me anything?She was a broke druggie," And then, i guess that ticked him off pretty bad because, he pulled out a sharp pocket knife and put it up against my throat.  
"I dont care how, but get the money"  
"Hell will freeze over before i give you any money,"And right then, he slapped me across the face.  
"You just dont understand, your mom owes me alot of money, Lil Girl!"  
"I understand, i just dont care!"  
"How bout i lay it down for you, you give me the money or i kill you,your aunt,and her kids"  
When he said that i finally broke, i couldnt let those kids be hurt.  
"How much are we talking?,"I felt disgusted with myself.  
"12,000.Think ya can get it?"  
"It will take awhile but, i can."He slowly puled away the knife and put it away.Thats when i heard it, a shot from a gun right behind me,I turned to look who was firing and saw...


End file.
